


Bringer Of Pain

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embrace, Gen, Pain, Strength, Temptation, Whispers, ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows this man with the silver hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringer Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #21: King Of Pain.

Arthur knows this man with the silver hair. He had first seen him when he was a small child, he can’t remember a time when he hadn’t known, who he was. He was Death himself. He’s always lurking in the shadows wherever he goes, and he’s always in his dream.

Every time someone dies he whispers to him: _It’s your fault._

Every time Camelot is in danger he says: _You can’t do anything, you’re incompetent._

No!

_“You’ll only bring Pain to your people. Embrace it. Join me!”_

But Arthur doesn’t let Him get to him. He has to stay strong.


End file.
